ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
My Son, Diamondhead
The sixth episode of Ren 10. A Petrosapien father comes to Earth looking for his son, he mistakes Ren (whom transformed into Diamondhead) as his son. Now, Ren ask to keep the act, while, Sam and Verna search for his real son. Plot WARNING: THE FOLLOWING EPISODE IS SO AWESOME THAT IF YOU WATCH IT YOUR FACE WILL MELT OFF OUT OF PURE AWESOMENESS! HOWEVER, IT’S BEEN SCIENTICIFULLY PROVEN THAT THERE IS A 99.99% CHANCE IT WON’T HAPPEN! YET IT’S STILL PRETTY AWESOME! LOCATION- REN’S HOUSE (Verna was listening to the sounds of mechanical engineering outside of Sam’s room, while Will came next to Verna) Will: 'Hey, Darna '''Verna: '''Verna '''Will: '''What’s happening in Sam’s room? '''Verna: '''Well, you won’t believe it but Sam and Ren are working together on some super awesome technologic device '''Will: '''You’re right, I don’t believe it '''Verna: '''Well, Ren did turn into Grey Matter and that alien is kind of a genius '''Will: '''No, I get that. I don’t believe that Sam and Ren are “working together” on something '''Verna: '''I know, I’m shocked, too. Hey, the sounds of gears and hard work stopped (The door suddenly opened as Sam, whom is holding Grey Matter in his right palm, is holding the technological device in his left palm) '''Verna: '(Sees the device) You kidding me, that’s just a regular iPod '''Sam: '''It was a regular iPod; it’s not an alien tracking device '''Grey Matter: '''You see, Verna, with my superior intelligent I was able to re-wire the “iPod’s” tracking device to be able scan and check out certain aliens '''Sam: '''I helped, too '''Grey Matter: '''This device, which I shall name the Pocket Tracker, can tract any alien with a 5-Mile Radius of the Unnamed Suburban City '''Sam: '''And not only that but it can also identify its species '''Grey Matter: '''Yes, Simpleton (Grey Matter is about to time out. So, Sam puts Grey Matter on the floor, before he transforms back to Ren) '''Ren: '''Wow, I had a horrible nightmare. I was working with all those sciencey gadgets and these complex equations and worse of all, I was working together with this loser (Points to Sam) Well, thank god, it was only a nightm… (Sees the Pocket Tracker) It wasn’t a dream, was it? '''Sam, Verna, and Will: '''Nope! (The Pocket Tracker was beeping) '''Verna: '''Why is that thing beeping? '''Sam: '''There’s an alien, nearby '''Verna: We got to check that, it might be trouble Ren: It also prevent us from playing the Downloaded Content on Alien Hunter (Sam and Verna look at Ren weirdly) Ren: IGN said it was “a cool feature” Verna: Yeah but…who goes on IGN? Sam: So, Uncle Will, can I, Ren, and Verna go to the forest to check the weird alien stuff out? Will: Sure, but be back for dinner, we’re having spaghetti Ren: Oh, sweet Verna: I love spaghetti Sam: Me, too (They leave the house) LOCATION-FOREST (Ren, Verna, and Sam were walking through the forest tracking down the alien, while Ren was trying to turn the Awesomatrix “on”) Verna: Didn’t you say this thing could identity the alien species Sam: Yeah, but we got to get closer, first Ren: God, why won’t this stupid Awesomatrix turn “on?” Sam: Hey, don’t mess with the Awesomatrix; you don’t know what will happen Ren: I think I can handle it (The Awesomatrix opens up) Finally, this piece of poo is finally working (Tries to slam the Awesomatrix down) God-dangit! Sam: We’re getting closer (Ren slams the Awesomatrix at a tree trunk causing Ren to transform into Diamondhead) Diamondhead: Yeah, finally, this is thing works (The trio reaches the site where the alien is said to be, a crater with a UFO in it) Sam: He should be right here Verna: Another UFO Diamondhead: Yeah, but this isn’t one of the Zenoneons’ ship. This one’s different Sam: Wait a second, someone’s coming (A Petrosapien appears out of the crater) Petrosapien: Wow that was a hard landing… (Sees Diamondhead) Son! Diamondhead: What? (The Petrosapien hugs Diamondhead) Petrosapien: Oh, son, how I missed you so? Sam: *Whispers to Verna* That alien thinks Ren is his lost son Diamondhead: '''I’m sorry but…who are you? '''Petrosapien: '''I’m your father, Junior, you called me, Georgie '''Diamondhead: '''Georgie? '''Georgie: '''That’s right, Junior, we used to have fun on our home planet. You know…before it blow up '''Diamondhead: '''The planet blew up? '''Georgie: '''Yeah, that’s an interesting story. You see you, me, and your mother used to live happily in the diamond-hardened fields of Petropia. That was until this bratty tyrant named Squidface came to our planet wanting to conquer through a loophole he found on the Intergalactic Web. However, the World Leader found out the loophole was null and voided Squidface off the planet. So, Squidface did the most rational thing to do when not getting the planet he wanted…he blew it up. Fortunately, there were two escape pods that I used to put you and me to head towards the planet, Mor’ Otesi. However, the planet turned out to be only legend. It also turned out that the escape pods went into two different routes. So, I decided to spend my entire life finding you…and turns out an entire life=one week because I soon find your signal on this Earth planet and now, we’ll go to this new planet called Pyros to so we can live the rest of our lives together. They say Pyros is pretty hot, but I’m sure that’s just a folk’s tale. '''Diamondhead: '''Umm…Sorry, but I’m not your son '''Sam: '''Yeah, he’s actually a human who can transform into aliens '''Diamondhead: Yeah…and he should be transforming back right about now (Nothing happens) *Whispers to Sam and Verna* Why am I not transforming, back? Sam: 'Well, maybe because you messed up the Awesomatrix '''Diamondhead: '''OK, I’m sorry but you can guys help me. '''Verna: '''Wait, didn’t Georgie say that his son landed on this planet '''Sam: '''Yeah, maybe there is a chance, he is on Earth. '''Georgie: '''Come on, boy, we got to get going '''Diamondhead: '''Wait a minute, Dad *Whispers to Sam and Verna* Guys, you got to find the real son of this guy…seriously, use the Pocket Tracker thingy and find his son, before I go to the planet, Pyros. '''Sam: '''OK '''Verna: '''We’re on it '''Georgie: '''I see you’re talking to your new human but we got to go '''Diamondhead: '*Whispers to Sam and Verna* I’ll stall until you come back *To Georgie* So Dad, I kind of forget all my memories when I crashed into the Earth, can you kind of…umm…recall everything that happened '''Georgie: '''Well, this ought to be interesting (Verna and Sam were searching for Junior using the Pocket Tracer) '''Verna: '''You see anyone yet '''Sam: '''Nope (Back at the Crash Spot) '''Georgie: So I first met your mother in the alley corner with a knife ready to…well, I’m tell you the rest of the story when your older…A LOT OLDER (Diamondhead looks shocked) (Back at the Forest) 'Verna: '''Is there anything on that piece of junk yet? '''Sam: '''This thing isn’t a piece of junk and no, not yet? '''Verna: '''I hope we find him; soon, being around you makes me feel all nerdy '''Sam: '''Hey? '''Verna: '''What? (Back at the Crash Spot) '''Georgie: '''So, then we had our first ever game of catch. You had a really good arm catching those boulders '''Diamondhead: '''Yeah…I sure did '''Georgie: '''And then, I entered you into the Diamondball Little League…you told me not to remind you on how that meant '''Diamondhead: '''Oh, yeah, now I remember? '''Georgie: '''Sorry (Back at the Forest) '''Sam: '''Hmm…you know that might be a possibility that the Diamondhead son might not be here '''Verna: '''What are you talking about, Stimpy? '''Sam: '''I’m saying that, maybe, Junior landed somewhere else in the world like China or India or Canadia '''Verna: '''No, not Canadia…that place is so lame '''Sam: '''What I mean is that maybe Junior isn’t even in the forest '''Verna: '''Don’t say that, Stimpy '''Sam: '''But I’m not even sure he’s even here '''Verna: '''No, seriously that thing is buzzing '''Sam: '''What? (Sees the Pocket Tracker) Your right, something is closely nearby '''Verna: '''Let’s go (Back at the Crash Site) '''Georgie: '''And that’s when we were talking to each other on this Crash Site, ready to go to Pyros '''Diamondhead: '''Wow that has been a fascinating (and kind of weird) life story. Thanks (Georgie hugs Diamondhead) '''Georgie: '''Yeah, I love you, son '''Diamondhead: '''Yeah…Umm… (Suddenly transforms back into Ren) '''Georgie: '''What the… '''Ren: '''Yeah, this is kind of awkward '''Georgie: '''What? What? '''Ren: '''Look I’m sorry to break the news to you…umm…but… '''Georgie: '''You…you did something to my son '''Ren: '''What? '''Georgie: '''BRING MY SON BACK!!! '''Ren: '''No, wait (Georgie chases after Ren with diamonds aiming at Ren’s head) '''Ren: '''Oh, great! (Runs away) (Back at the Forest) '''Sam: '''OK! We’re getting closer to the alien '''Verna: '''I think I see something '''Sam: '(Looking at the Pocket Tracer) Yes, we found… (Falls into a crater) Ouch! 'Verna: '''Stimpy, you alive! '''Sam: '''MY NAME IS NOT STIMPY '''Verna: '''You’re alive, then (Climbs into the crater) (Sam and Verna see a ship similar to Georgie’s ship) '''Sam: '''Look this ship looks a lot like Georgie’s ship '''Verna: '''Yeah, it those, Stimpy '''Sam: '''Stop calling me… (The ship suddenly opens and Sam and Verna stare at it in shock) (Back at the forest) (Ren was still running away from Georgie whom was still shooting diamond shards at Ren) '''Ren: '''Oh, come on, for once, I would like have to one day without some psycho alien chasing me (Tries to slam the Awesomatrix) Come on, stupid Awesomatrix work! Please come on, you piece of junk! (A diamond shard almost hit Ren’s face) OH MY! Look, Awesomatrix, I’m sorry for abusing you and treating you badly, I won’t ever do that, again! I will show you the respect you deserve (The Awesomatrix popped up) Wow, that actually worked! I was just going on a ledge there. OK, let’s go (Slams the Awesomatrix) (Ren transforms into Eye Guy) '''Eye Guy: '''Yeah, let’s kick some diamond shards! (Shoots a large blast from his middle eye) (Georgie reflected the beam and aimed it back at Eye Guy’s middle eye) '''Eye Guy: '''Oww!!! (Tries to shoot another blast but it won’t work) Oh, just great! (Runs away some more) '''Georgie: '''You shall give me back my son, you weirdo '''Eye Guy: '''I DIDN’T DO ANYTHING WITH YOUR SON! '''Georgie: '''LIAR!!! (Shoots a large diamond shard at Eye Guy) '''Eye Guy: '''WOAH! (Eye Guy barely misses the large diamond shard) I just barely missed that '''Georgie: '''YOU WILL TELL ME WHERE MY SON IS OR YOU WILL DIE!!! (Throws another large diamond shard at Eye Guy) '''Eye Guy: '''Oh My… (Gets hit my the large diamond shard this time) (Eye Guy falls down on the floor in pain with Georgie aiming a large shard at Eye Guy’s head) '''Georgie: '''Now, Eye Guy… where is my son? '''Junior: '''Daddy (Georgie turns around and sees Junior with Sam and Verna) '''Georgie: '''Son (Gets teary eyed with diamond jewels) (Georgie and Junior hug) '''Georgie: '''Oh, Junior, I missed you '''Junior: '''I missed you, too, Dad '''Verna: '''Aww…how heartwarming '''Eye Guy: '''Yeah, makes you forget that a second ago, the father was trying to kill me '---10 Minutes Later---''' (Georgie and Junior were preparing to go to Pyros) '''Georgie: '''Well, I got to thank you, guys, for finding my son '''Sam and Verna: '''You’re welcome '''Georgie: '''And I’m really sorry for almost…you know, trying to kill you '''Ren: '''Yeah, as long as we never meet again, we’re cool '''Georgie: '''Cool '''Junior: '''Bye, guys '''Ren, Verna, and Sam: '''Bye!!! (Everybody waved their hands good-bye as Georgie and Junior’s ship raised up to space) '''Sam: '''Well, I’m going to miss those guys '''Ren: '''I’m not (There was then a sudden silence) '''Ren: '''Well, who wants to go home for some spaghetti? '''Sam: '''Me! '''Verna: '''Yeah, I’m starved (All three of them walk away from the crash site to home) Characters *Ren *Sam *Verna *Will *Junior Villains Aliens Used *Grey Matter *Diamondhead *Eye Guy Trivia *This is the first episode to focus on an alien from the Awesomatrix *This is the first appearance of the Pocket Tracker Category:Episodes Category:Ren 10 Category:Ren 10 episodes